Cave Cuddy Beware of Cuddy
by Di-Bee
Summary: A crazy day at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, where House become laughable, and Cuddy... too, after one of his joke. Includes translated latin quotations, and... well, i like to call it humor... Huddy


_**Title :**_ **Cave Cuddy (Beware of Cuddy)**

_**Subtitle :**_ Senatus, PopulusQue Romanus. Doctor DominaQue Hospital

(The Senat and the roman population. The Dean and the doctors of the hospital.)

_**Summary :**_ A crazy day at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, where House become laughable, and Cuddy... too, after one of his joke. Includes (translated) latin quotations, and... well, i like to call it humor...^^Huddy

_**Disclaimer :**_ Nothing is mine, just the crazy idea to put those characters who didn't belongs to me in the latin wold...

_**Note :**_ Thanks to my awesome beta reader, Suallenparker, the QoM, who shares my humor (hopefully), and helped me so much for my sentences to look more english. If there's still mistakes, you can adopt them, it's entirely free^^

You'll find the translation of all the latine sentences at the end of the fic.

_**Story :**_

She couldn't believe it, how was it possible?

Once more, he had got on her nerves, and once again, she had yelled at him.

She needed coffee. Heading to the cafeteria, she tried to calm down. Breathing, focusing on something totally different. Thinking back to the donor she had seen, the thought of how her 'hypothetically' baby would possibly look like suddenly popped up in her head. Then, House came back to her mind, as Cuddy suddenly burst out laughing. She had to lean against the wall to repress her laugh. The two images melting in her brain, she visualized her employee, wearing a romper-suit instead of the lab coat he never wore. A little House, as stubborn as the real one, with this « I know things you don't know and I want you to know that »-expression in his bright baby blue eyes, and the same cynical grin as the usual one. Against her own will, she started imagining how he would be as a father. Then suppressed her thought. It was... impossible, horrible... lovable?

Shutting her mind, she suddenly realized how much her loneliness affected her feelings. Her, with House? Not even in hell! -In which she already was, as he so often reminds her of.

Not really needing coffee anymore, she turned around, heading to her office instead. More than distraction, she needed to work on something more serious. More serious that her brain imagining him with a comforter instead of his lollipop. She smiled at how strange a subconscious can act. The good point with a baby-suited House, was that there'll be no chances of asking for brains biopsy!

Ten meters from her office door, she suddenly stood, frozen. The nurses around were trying to avoid her, and what would become a very huge fight with no doubt. Written under her name and status, with what seems to be a permanent marker, was "C_ave canem*_" clearly readable. And understandable. And laughable for anyone who wanted to take a risk, a huge one.

As she decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to ask him in her office, she headed back to his. Another long talk was about to take place in this "_arena_".

"_Ave _Cuddy, _morituri te salutant_.**" House send, gesturing to his ducklings.

Cuddy suddenly felt her anger un-understandably disappearing, his whole behaviour always had that sort of effect on her. Making anger appearing and disappearing as easily as playing with his grey and red ball. But she still had to take a sanction. Grinning at him, she nodded to herself. Ow yeah, he will regret this."_Qui bene amat, bene castigat***_" told her conscience, which she immediately shut down .

"If you all, _gladiator****_, are ready to fight the horrible diseases spreading around, then go!- You know where the clinic is. »

The slight grin on the diagnostician's face faded. She got him, but he'll pay her back someday. "_Semper Fi*****_". He tried to shot back, but she was already back on her citadel, spying every of her "_slaves_".

The End

_Explanations : _

_*Beware of the dog_

_**Hi Cuddy, Those who are about to die greet you (Reference to the sentences gladiators had to tell before a fight, in front of the Caesar in place)_

_*** (Not sure of this one, i'll try to translate that as close i can from the way i understand this in french, let me know if you think differently) The one punishing you, shows you a sign of love_

_****(Honestly, do i really have to traduce this!!^^)_

_*****(From Semper Fidelis, which is the Navy-hymn=Ncis) Always Faithful_

_Additional notes : As DiannaNightstar tolds me, Semper Fi is a Marine phrase, not a Navy one *feeling bad about it*_

_Crazy prune gave me a (better) traduction for "Qui bene amat, bene castigat", the letteral traducton would be : Quote : "_"He who loves you well, punishes you well" - As in how a parent might punish a child so they learn something and become a  
better person" Unquote.

Thanks to them for the help !!

So, what do you think of all this?


End file.
